Manual para ser astuto
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: El día en que Lazaro conoció al ciego aprendió dos cosas: 1-No era astuto y 2- por suerte, podia aprender a serlo. *Fanfiction de la novela picaresca mas famosa de todos los tiempos: Lazarillo de Tormes.*


**Lazarillo de Tormes no me pertenece, tampoco se sabe a quien le perteneció.**

* * *

><p>¿Lazarillo de Tormes? Lazaro de ningún sitio, mas bien. Pues su vida como niño cerca del río Tormes se acabo hace siglos. habían pasado muchos años desde que a los ocho años se despidió de su madre para nunca volverla a ver. Ni ella ni a su padrastro y ni siquiera a su pequeño medio hermano. Una pregunta pasaba por la cabeza del ya adulto Lazaro mientras le contaba al juez la defensa que había preparado para su esposa. ¿La reconoceria? ¿Lo reconocería ella a el?<p>

El niño que se despidió de su madre era un pequeño desvalido que no savia vivir por si solo acostumbrado a una vida de pobre aunque llena de cariño...

Pero las palizas que recibió durante su niñez y juventud y el frío de la calle lo habían convertido en un niño astuto de mente rápida que no necesitaba los puños para valerse, aunque bien le habría venido saber pelear, porque todos los adultos que se suponía, lo protegían, les gustaba usarlo de saco de boxeo. Aun hoy, siendo un adulto con derechos, a Lazaro le parece tan increíble como el primer día el haber logrado sobrevivir. (todavía tenia la pequeña cicatriz, recuerdo de la lección que le lego el ciego y la gran cicatriz de cuando el clérigo le rompió la cabeza con una barra de madera.)

Lo mas sorprendente de todo, ese gran cambio de una personalidad a otra se produjo nada mas salir por primera y ultima vez del lugar que había llamado hogar hasta aquel entonces.

El destino quiso que parase a los "cuidados" de un ciego al cual lo que le faltaba de vista, lo tenia de zorro astuto. De hecho, Lazaro lo llamaba águila, a pesar de no ver nada.

El hombre sonrío internamente al recordar su sufrida, traumática ya la vez enriquecedora infancia con aquel viejo arisco.

incontables fueron las veces que Lazaro intento jugársela al ciego saliendo mal parado. Lo que no le sucedió con otros que tenían una salud plena. Pero o eran bebedores, puteros o austeros. No tenían ni la mitad de la inteligencia joven e intocable de Lazaro.

Sí, muchas cosas pasaron en su vida a pesar de estar ahora a punto de llegar a los treinta. Lo maltrataron, lo tenían desnutrido, lo abandonaban... o huía. Y eso que era él quien trabajaba de sol a sol.

No crean que su sufrimiento acabo por ser ahora un hombre rico con un trabajo estable y una familia. Ahora que su enemigo mas voraz desde que tenia memoria, el hambre, había desaparecido tenia otro enemigo: las habladurías.

Se contaba que la esposa de Lazaro pecaba de adulterio contra él. Lazaro nunca sospecharía mal de su esposa ¿por que? Porque savia que era cierto. Al contrario de otros a el no le importaba. Ella no lo amaba, él no la amaba a ella. Era un matrimonio que conveniencia que había generado en amistad y unidad por criar juntos un hijo... y Lazaro se preguntaba: "¿por que condenarla por querer vivir una vida feliz que yo siempre perseguí?"

Aun así, como dijimos, Lazaro no tiene un pelo de tonto. Sabe que proteger a una adultera (como esta haciendo ahora) es un delito que se paga con la muerte. Y él debe vivir por su hijo.

Por eso esta preparado para cualquier imprevisto. ¿Que hizo? Pedir refuerzos ¿A quien? A alguien que hacia años que no veía y que por culpa de una de sus ideas de venganza estuvo a punto de morir en medio de la calle. Aun así, el "águila" no iba a rechazar el ayudar a alguien podrido de dinero.

Efectivamente, el ciego seguía vivo a pesar de una vejez de fatigas sin su niño lazarillo. Se las había ingeniado bien y como a todos: Le llegaron noticias del rico jovencito llamado Lazaro que servia a alguien muy rico.

Fue así como, años después, el ciego cogió su bastón, su zurrón y su nuevo lazarillo (esta vez un perro,no quería arriesgarse a que otro humano se la jugara como Lazaro) y marcho al lugar después de recibir una carta enviada a "vuestra merced" donde Lazaro explicaba todo lo sucedido esos años con pelos y señales y la razón por la que ayudaba a su esposa a la que tenia afecto, aunque supiera que estaba siendo su cómplice.

Ahora, en el juzgado, el anciano no podía ver a su pupilo, pero si escuchar la voz grave que en otro tiempo fue el dulce timbre de la voz de un niño. El viejo "águila" escuchaba extasiado las salidas y entradas de "Lazarillo" como lo llamaba.

también pensaba, exhibiendo una sonrisa llena de dientes caídos, rotos o cariados, que Lazaro había sido muy inteligente al mandarle a un ciego una carta que, claro esta, no podía leer y otros tenían que leérsela. Así se correría la voz. El hombre se haría aun mas famoso en las tabernas que visitaba, eso significaba mas riqueza; Por lo que Lazaro ya le estaba pagando de antemano su ayuda, que sabia desde un buen principio que no seria gratis.

"El ayudante de un ciego debe ser mas listo que el diablo." -recordó el viejo que le había dicho al pequeño Lazaro ya hace tantos años.

El ciego sabia que una sola frase no sirve de manual para ser astuto, Lazaro ya lo era. Lo noto desde un principio, y aunque estuvo a punto de costarle la vida: no se arrepentía de haberle dado cobijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Termine, si, ya se que es una idea estúpida, pero se me ocurrió hoy mismo y como no tenia nada que hacer lo escribí y lo colgué.<strong>

**Sí leisteis "Lazarillo de Tormes" para el insti, como fue mi caso, o visteis la peli se ruega un review de nada, aunque solo sea para decir lo mal que lo he hecho XD**


End file.
